


the ghost in you

by voodoochild



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demonic Possession, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Muslim Character, Necromancy, Sami Zayn is not El Generico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: Sami and Kevin can tackle ghosts, but the spirit of El Generico? That's a different story.





	the ghost in you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt, probably wildly inaccurate to all popular ghost/demon hunter canons, posted later than my Halloween intentions. Title from Siouxsie and the Banshees.

The first time Generico appears, it isn’t Kevin who sees him.

Sami is on hour 3 of a Dylan marathon - in lieu of sleep, who needs sleep, he’ll be fine to drive tomorrow - and he looks up from humming the bridge to “Don’t Think Twice” to find a shadow hovering across the bed from him. Hazy, but identifiable.

It’s Generico, watching over Kevin like he always used to. His hand stretches to rest on the back of Kevin’s head (his face mashed into the pillow, Sami will never understand how Kevin hasn’t suffocated himself), and Sami presses his hands to his mouth to keep from saying anything to break the total silence. 80% of shades will dissipate if startled.

(That’s only if Generico doesn’t mean them harm. He might - Kevin got him killed, and Sami lived. That’s a lot for anyone to deal with.)

After a few moments, Generico looks over, locking Sami in his sights. The blood shines wetly on his mask, and Sami doesn’t even have time to reach for his taweez before Generico fades away.

***

He told Kevin about Generico (of *course* he told Kevin about Generico), and now, Kevin is obsessed with contacting the shade.

It only takes Kevin a week before he tries a Summoning - a blooded knife, the crucifix he wears around his neck, and some old Quebecois _magie de la création_ \- Sami stuck in the car while Kevin uses the motel room.

The Summoning doesn’t work, and Sami tried to tell Kevin; Generico was never the type to be agreeable in life, why would he be any different as a shade? Kevin lets him back in the motel room and sulks half the night. He even cleans his rifle instead of talking to Sami, setting each extra round from his bag on the table between them.

Sami talks about a report of a haunting in Toronto until Kevin’s hands stop shaking.

***

They’re on a hunt somewhere in Pennsyltucky - 50 miles from Gettysburg should be far enough away from the battle site, but apparently shades like to travel - and instead of their target, they burst into an old church to find four abandoned children… and Generico.

The “funny man” had been telling them stories, the kids said. Some of them were about a bear, and others about a prince, and one was very scary and it had a man with red hair. Sami tries not to take it personally.

Kevin sits down opposite Generico, the silver of his crucifix gleaming in the moonlight, and says only five words - “I’m sorry for what happened.”

Generico speaks for the first time. The psychic recoil blows out the windows of the church, but Sami will never forget the words.

_You killed me, mi amante_.

***

“I can’t just erase ten years,” Kevin says, and his words echo through the trees. Sami kind of hadn’t paid attention to where he was running, he just needed to move, and Kevin had followed, because that’s what Kevin does. “Not for you, not even if I wanted to.”

Sami leans against a tree, the bark scraping vicious down his back. He struggles to catch his breath, and so does Kevin.

“How didn’t I know, Kevin?” he asks, voice shrill in the darkness. “It wasn’t just you and Generico. I was there too. And you were both lying to me the entire time-”

“We weren’t! Sami, we - you had to have known, you had to. We talked about it. You told us you didn’t want to … to get involved, like that.”

No, I didn’t, he wants to say, but it’s too late. Kevin’s figured it out.

Generico wasn’t the only victim that night.

***

There isn’t something that prepares you, Sami finds, for waking up on the freezing ground in nowhere, Minnesota, with the love of your life still wearing iron knuckles and blood dripping from your mouth.

“Get the fuck out of him,” Kevin says, and the Specter wearing Sami’s face laughs.

“You killed Generico. You left Sami to die. How do you think I got in?”

“I’ll fix it-” Kevin says, dropping the knuckles on the ground and pulling out his knife. “_Exorcizo te, spiritus immunde-_”

It takes hours. Kevin’s faith is true, but Catholicism is a bad mix with a twice-summoned Specter possessing a Muslim. It isn’t until Sami fights his way through the possession and fishes his taweez out of his pocket, du'a scrawled in gold ink across the paper, that the Specter is finally defeated.

They don’t see Generico standing opposite them, not when Kevin’s got Sami wrapped in his arms and Sami’s trying to spit out the taste of grave dirt.

_I’ll miss you both_, he says, and they can hear him clearly, right before he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> taweez - a talisman, usually with Qur'an verses written on it (Arabic)  
magie de la creation - creation magic (French)  
mi amante - my lover (Spanish)  
Exorcizo te, spiritus immunde - I exorcise you, unclean spirit (Latin)  
du'a - a Qur'an verse (Arabic)


End file.
